Hurricane
by cryybabyy
Summary: It was meant to be a one night stand, I was meant to be a wanderess. Someone seeking adventure, new places and things. I used to be so feeble, and I let him hold me down, but now I've changed. I'm the violent rain of hurricanes that are capable of destroying anything and everything in its path. I was devastating and unstoppable- I am a hurricane. (NXM oneshot)


**Hurricane**

There is a boy, who lives in Japan. He lives in a small house, behind a bunch of bricks. The boy likes not younger, but of-age girls, and dumps them one after another, quickly, like "tricks" (prostitutes). It's easy for him to bend them to his will and get them to please him. I was going to be one of them girls. But he didn't let go of me. He kept me; we kept our little 'stress relieving' session. He didn't dump me, or anything. I had intentionally chased and had sex with this boy. I was a pleasure treasure and contrary to the player he is, he couldn't get enough of me and wanted more.

Everything was fine between us, I mean; we were each other's fuck buddies. But I knew my life wasn't meant to be like this. I loved this man, a lot. But, I didn't belong to him. He wanted more but I wasn't up for any more rounds. I never stayed in the same place and I planned to leave but he didn't want me to, so he fought my decision and trying to give me reasons to stay. He was trying hard, bless him. But like I said, I didn't belong to no city, no man.

It was meant to be a one night stand, I was meant to be a wanderess. Someone seeking adventure, new places and things. I used to be so feeble, and I let him hold me down, but now I've changed. I'm the violent rain of hurricanes that are capable of destroying anything and everything in its path. I was devastating and unstoppable.

 _ **I am a hurricane.**_

He told me he liked crazy girls like me, he told me to come and fade him. I got mad at that statement. I was diagnosed with a bipolar disease when I was 16. I'm not always going to be agreeable, you know? I'm not always going to be calm. I'm entitled to my emotions. But then there are people who seek it out as a fetish almost. They fetishize girls with mental illness. It's like, 'Yeah, I want a crazy girl.' They're like, 'I want to be with someone who is like crazy.' Well, guess what? It's not all painting at four o'clock in the morning and road trips and fucking great things.

I remember the storm he started when I told him I don't belong to him, he got annoyed. But after he calmed down, he kissed me and told me to do what I want. We cried, we held hands and ate ice cream.

I did feel bad at first. I would come back to him. But I had to be strong. I remember going back to his small house. Remember seeing him with another girl. I remembered why I had to stay away. I felt a little anger, but then I remembered, you don't belong to anyone. Just like me. We don't belong to any cities, any men or women. We were allowed to do what we want.

Deep down, I still miss him. His devilish looks, his playful attitude and boyish grin. I will miss his sneaky smirk and his tantalizing behaviour; eyes that stared at me with love and lust. Deep down, I know I'm not over him. I always think of him, his smile, and his laugh. How fun it was to play with his raven locks.

Oh how I will miss the devil of all men,

Natsume Hyuuga.

My life was pretty normal. If having sex with a bunch of girls was normal. But one day, a girl turned me fucking crazy. She turned my whole life around. I felt an emotion that I never felt towards any girl, ever. I kept her; I didn't force her out of my small house. It was so delightful, our little sessions. The way she moaned my name, and gave me bruises that still haven't left, after the 9 months that have past.

It was as if we were meant for each other. But she had changed. She told me I didn't own her. She told me that she didn't belong to no city, no man. I felt as if she had stepped on my heart. ~Of course, I still kept her. I still dragged her into more rounds, making her want them too, but it didn't feel right. One night, we were cuddling in bed and she told me something. She told me she supposed to be a one night stand. She told me she loved me, but she had to leave. At first she was weak, but now she was much more confident. She was like a tornado, a hurricane.

I lashed out, I yelled and I cried and punched walls. She calmed me down though. We ate ice-cream and kissed and cried together. Everything then was perfect, why did she have to ruin it?

After two months without her, I saw her. I was kissing a random girl with blonde hair. She was supposed to fill in the hole in my heart where she went. It didn't work though. I saw her give a genuine smile towards me. I pulled away from the girl, Luna, and gave her a small wave. Her eyes were a little glassy, and her wave back was a little bit over enthusiastic. I felt bad, even though, she was the one who left me. After Luna had left, I cried, a cup of coffee in my left hand. Ojh how I wish I could run up to her, hug her to death. But I couldn't.

I loved her.

Whenever girls came for sex, I would reject them. I would say somebody has stolen my heart and ran away. It is true. Her curly, long brown locks, how she never cared about her lazy appearance, her big, brown eyes that were full of innocence. Her lips that tasted like tangerines. Her soft neck that was great to bite or rest in. We were complete opposites; I was quite rough, while she was fragile and gentle. We still matched, as if it was fate. Now 9 months have passed and I still haven't seen her. But I could call her, but what is courage. She was the hurricane, not me.

Oh how I would miss the angel that Mikan Sakura was.

 **Yes! I have completed this one shot that popped into my head. It took about an hour lol. It is a one shot of Mikan x Natsume, about how Natsume always acted powerful over Mikan, and how Mikan shows him that she doesn't belong to anyone. Might to a prologue in the future, depends on the reviews ;)**

 **Inspired by Halseys Hurricane. It's a great song.**

 **Cryybabyy**


End file.
